


Hamsters.

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Reader has a completely rational fear of hamsters, and decides to get revenge on Sam for teasing them about it. It backfires.





	Hamsters.

“Kill it. Kill it with fire.” You whispered, shoving yourself against the walls at the corner of the room.

“What? This little thing?” Sam held up the vile creature with a smile, and you angrily snorted at it.

“Yess.” You hissed, intensely glaring at it. “Now destroy it!”

“I'm not gonna kill an innocent hamster, Y/N.”

“It's not innocent! It's evil by definition!” He shook his head, walking closer to you with it in his hands. “Hey, hey, hey! Don't come near me with that thing!” You pressed yourself further against the wall, eyes never leaving the vicious furrball.

“I'm just putting it away. Relax.” He put in back into its filthy cage, but you didn’t stop glaring. 

“It got out once, it can get out again.” He rolled his eyes, put propped a heavy looking book against the door to keep it closed. It took you a moment to gain the strength to leave your corner of safety, and immediately headed for the door, taking the long way around to keep the maximum possible distance from it. 

“Thought you didn't have any irrational fears.” Sam teased, getting to the doorway much faster than you could. You wanted to be out of that classroom as soon as possible. Knowing you were at a haunted school in the middle of the night was creepy enough, but adding hamsters into the mix? That's just cruel. 

You glared. “It isn't irrational. Hamsters are evil. It's simple as that.” He shook his head in amusement, smiling at your pain. “Well, what if I dressed one up like a clown and locked you in the room with it? Would you still like hamsters then?” You paused. “Okay, I would have Dean dress it up, cause I'm staying far, far away from those things. But you get the point!”

He laughed. “I can assure you, I wouldn't be afraid of a hamster dressed like a clown.”

“Yeah, we'll see about that.” You mumbled under your breath.

“Y/N.”

“Yes, Sammy?”

“Are you… Actually planning to dress a hamster like a clown to scare me? Because that seems like something you'd do.”

You squint your eyes, looking off to the side. “Nooo…” 

“Okay.” He had opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He knew that there was no way to change your mind once you were determined to do something, so he decided to say something else. “Good luck getting Dean in on it.”

“I don't need his help. I have Castiel on my side.” You crossed your arms arrogantly, even though you knew Cas was going to tell Dean if you asked him for help. Sam didn't need to know that, though. Even though he probably already did…

He sighed in resignation. “Okay, Y/N. Okay.”

~~~

You laughed evilly, but quietly, perched on a chair in the corner of Sam's room. So maybe you decided to forgo asking Castiel for help, meaning the hamster plan fell through, but you weren't giving up on revenge. You just had to modify your method a little bit. Instead of a hamster, you acquired a different breed of rodent from the pet store, though you weren’t sure which, as the store may have been very closed and it may have been acquired very illegally. Unfortunately, this meant you couldn't dress it up, either. Not that you would have, anyways. Just because you weren't deathly afraid of other rodents like you were hamsters, didn't mean you liked them. The moment it was in the box, you avoided all contact with it. 

You warily eyed the silhouette of the rodent moving around underneath the covers. It had been a while, but Sam still didn't seem to be waking up. You hadn't seen him move, either. You furrowed your eyebrows in concern, hesitantly stepping off the chair to go check on him. You stopped when the door opened, and retreated back into the corner. There wasn't any other place to hide.

You watched with bated breath, as… Sam stepped inside. Oops. He turned on the lights, revealing that the mass you thought was him was really just the unmade covers on his bed. You really wished there was a way to escape, but you had quite literally backed yourself into a corner.

“What the…?” Sam squinted, staring at the small, moving mass in his covers. He looked around the room, and spotted you in an instant.

“Shhh. I'm not here.” You whispered, bringing your finger to your lips for emphasis.

“Y/N. Is this about that hamster thing?” He deadpanned.

“Nooooo. This is completely unrelated.”

“Mhm.” He sighed in irritation, calmly walking over to his bed. His back turned to you, he rummaged around the covers until he retrieved the rodent. “So, who’d you get to help you?”

“No one. I didn't wanna get caught. Turns out, that uh, maybe I should have asked for help. Cause, here we are. With me. Sitting here. Caught.”

He rolled his eyes, turning towards you. Your eyes widened when you spotted the vermin held in his hands. “I’d know it was you no matter what.” He was about to question how you did it, but stopped when you started freaking out.

“What? No.” You pushed yourself further against the wall, staring at the furry menace. “It wasn't- Eeeh. Eeeeh. Eeeeeh. I-I… touched it.”

He looked concerned. “Do you have anything I can put it in?” You pointed to a box on the floor, hoping to get it away from you as soon as possible. He quickly put it in the box, and locked it in his bathroom. “You okay?” He started walking towards you, a gentle expression on his face.

“No! Stay away from me with your infected hands! Wait. No. Stay away from me with my infected hands! Uuuuu.” You held your hands away from your body.

“Hey, Y/N, calm down. It's okay.” He kept walking closer, but you didn't try to stop him this time. He leaned down to embrace you, and you clung onto him for dear life. Being in his arms made you feel safer, even if he was covered in hamster dust. You didn't ever want the hug to end.

“But it touched me! And it's still in the bunker.” You whined.

“You can take a shower to clean off any part of you that might be “infected”, while I get rid of it.” He pulled his head back to look you in the eyes, but kept his arms around your waist. “Okay?”

“Nooo. You don't deserve to have to deal with it. Make Dean do it.” You said, even though you were the one who made him have to deal with it in the first place. He laughed and tried to pull away, but you kept him in the embrace.

“Okay, we can make Dean do it.”

“Good, cause you need a shower too. And we need to disinfect your bed. And the rest of your room. And the whole bunker.”

“Maybe let's just start with my bed, and see how that goes.”

“Okay.” You rested your chin on his shoulder. “Thanks for helping me calm down, even though I put a gross… thing in your sheets.”

He smiled. “You're welcome.”

“It probably pooped in them.”

His smile dropped. “Yeah…”

“I love you, Sam. Thanks for dealing with my terrible decision making.”

“Love you too, Y/N. And you're welcome.” You smiled in contentment. You felt safe in his arms, even if there was a vile, repugnant creature waiting to kill you on the other side of Sam's bathroom door. You kissed his cheek, before nestling into the crook of his neck.

“Good night.”

“Y/N, we're not falling asleep like this. Bending over is very uncomfortable.”

“Too late.” He sighed, but made no effort to move. Maybe you couldn't stay like this forever, but you could try to make it happen.


End file.
